


It was Raining

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hey what can I say I thrive on Angst., Love, Lust, M/M, fluff way at the end, mild violence maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q seem to have the perfect relationship but when Q meets someone knew who inspires and intrigues him what will that do to all that is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

James woke up and smiled as he burrowed further into the covers he was greeted with willowy arms tightening around his hard torso and kisses upon his neck. It was a day off for Q, so James decided not to go in. What would they do fire him? He was the best they had and he deserved to have some personal time.

James tilted Q’s face up and kisses him softly, just tasting his lips as he slides his fingers into that glorious mop of hair. Q gave him soft kisses and gentle bites on his lips eliciting a growl from James.

“Mmmm..So love it when you are off work.” James got a small laugh from Q who snuggled closer, so close he could feel James’ cock becoming hard. He slid his lips down and back up Q’s swanlike neck till he found that one spot below his ear. Taking little bites and being rewarded with Q mewling and rubbing against him.

James slowly glided his hand down Q’s chest; he could almost feel the rib cage but not quite, teasing his fingers over Q’s belly button getting a giggle from him. He finally wrapped his hand around Q’s cock and his own and slowly stroked them.

His hand on his cock drove Q crazy with want, his fingers dug into those hard shoulders as he bared his neck for James’s lips.

“Mmm…James, I hope you plan on more than this.” Opening his hazel eyes and looking into James’s ice blue ones he got a smirk from his lover.

“Of course my dear Quartermaster,” Q laughed and slid down James’ body, kissing along the way, each of his muscles, taking bites here and there to get a growl from James.

Q nuzzled the blonde curls that crowned James cock, pushing his hand away he takes it in his own and holds it as he slides his tongue slowly up. He grinned when he heard James moan, and that urges him on.

Q places the head of James’s cock into his mouth and began to suckle him, stroking as he bobs his head up and down the thick shaft. James delves his fingers into Q’s thick head of hair and gently tugs causing Q to hum as he glides his lips up and down the shaft, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks even harder.

James’ kept his hand on the back of Q’s head as he growled out wanting more.

“Jesus Q, bloody good, don’t stop unless you want it to end here?” Q looked up at him as he lifted his head, James’s cock popping from between his lips. James was breathing hard because he was holding back his orgasm. He thought to himself that Q was too damn good at this.

“James, do you want more?” James growled because he knew Q was being a cheeky arse, so he swiftly grabbed him and tossed him into the bed and covered him with his muscled frame.

Q was laughing and trying wiggle free but just couldn’t, James was just too strong but who would want to really when he was being rewarded with kisses and bites, when James got between those silky thighs of Q’s. James sat up and reached over into the drawer and got the lube out. They were committed so they didn’t use condoms anymore; James swore fidelity on his missions and found other ways to get information.

He looked down at Q, his hair all mussed, eyes shining and his lips bruised from being thoroughly kissed, to James he looked beautiful, Q reached for him, tugging him down to be kissed again.

Their tongues gliding together, lips tender, they shared more emotions in a kiss than most did. James slicked up a few fingers and gently placed one inside Q, causing him to moan loudly.

He licked Q’s cock as he pushed another finger inside him, thrusting past his first knuckle and hitting those nerves to cause Q to moan and writhe.

“Ohhh….James, please more.. please..” Q was on his elbows staring down at James and groans when all James does is wink at him and thrust harder. He falls back onto the sheets, his fingers gripping them. James removes his fingers chuckling, using a baby wipe to clean them, then slicks his cock and takes Q’s legs in his hands spreading them, before he pushes in, he leans down and slowly slides his tongue over his ring of muscles. Q lets out a long loud moan then cusses James out.

“Fuck you James, just shag me you big tease.” James just laughs and moves over him, and slowly fills his ass with his cock, closing his eyes as Q tightens on him.

“Nghh…Q. You are so tight and hot, bloody hell.” James sunk into him, his forehead against Q’s. He was rewarded with kisses from Q, and his nails scoring down his back, over the muscles.

Once he grabbed his ass and dug in, James began to thrust deeply, grunting with each new down thrust, Q cries out gripping James hips and pulling him in. Both of them moan, telling each other how much they love each other. Q begs to cum, James grasps his cock and strokes him to release, Q cries out spilling himself over his stomach and James’s hand. James leans down and licks his stomach then digs in, grinding into Q till he feels himself explode inside him.

He collapses atop Q, nestling his face against his neck. Q runs his hands down his back, it being slick with sweat. He began kissing his neck tenderly as he slides his hands under Q’s head and leans up on his elbows. He looks down into Q’s eyes and smiles.

“How did I get so lucky?” James began kissing his jaw and neck. Q smiled running his hands up into his short blonde hair.

“Mmm…How did I get so lucky, you are so beautiful and perfect,” Q nuzzled him but frowned when James lifted up and looked at him.

“Rhys, you are just as beautiful and perfect, and I am by far not perfect.” James only spoke Q’s real name when they were home, never anywhere else. Q reached up and touched James face.

“You are perfect, stand naked in front of the mirror and you can see what I see, the muscles the face and your beautiful eyes.”

James eased himself from Q and goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and all he sees is scars and a body that has been through too much. Q came up behind him and rests his head on his shoulder as he slides his hands around his waist. Q was palming his hard abs.

“James just look how amazing you are, hard body with large muscles, and a face that has an amazing smile, and those damn eyes the color of polar ice. It kills me sometimes that you chose me to love, when you can have anyone.”  Q kissed his shoulder and smiled when James did.

“You see something beautiful, I see something broken and tired but I do love you, and want only you.”  He turns and gathers Q into his embrace and just holds him. They stay like that for about five minutes until Q’s mobile rings. James just growls; upset that anyone would dare call, he watched Q go to his mobile and talk to whoever it was.

James decided to have a shower, starting the water and getting inside, he begins to wash himself when the door opens he smiles when Q gets in with him.

“Who dare calls you on a day off?” Q gets under the hot water then opens his eyes.

“It was just Eve, she wanted to tell me a new Q Branch programmer is starting on Monday and that I am personally going to be setting him up, and apparently he is quite brilliant like me.” Q stood there with a smug look on his face.  James touched his face and smiled.

“No one in my eyes is as brilliant as you.” Q leaned up and kissed him, they began to wash each other and start their day.

Monday came all too soon for them both, James just wanted to spend their days off sleeping and fucking. He stood there adjusting his tie watching Q get dressed.

“You know we could just say we are sick and stay home and shag all day.” Q turned and gave him a look, then finished getting ready, once he had his coat and satchel; James turned on the alarms then opened the door. Before James started the car he looked at Q then leaned over and kissed him.

“I love you Rhys.” Q nuzzled his hand and smiled at him.

“I love you James, always.” James kissed him again then started up the engine, driving them to MI6.

 

James went to the gun range until M was out of meetings with members of Parliament and the Prime Minister’s office. Q began his day meeting the new programmer. When he walked up to Q, he held out his hand. Q smiled and shook his hand; he felt a spark run up his arm.

Q looked at him, he was about his height and had dark hair cut short, his eyes were very green and he dressed in a sharp white shirt with dark trousers. Q could tell he was muscled by the fit of the shirt.

“Very pleased to meet with you Quartermaster, my name is Drake  Masters.” Q smiled at him then took his resume from him even though he was already approved for service.

“It says you graduated from Cambridge at the top of the class then decided on a stint at MIT in America, what was that like?”  Q smiled at him.

“Believe it or not it was quite amazing, and I enjoyed every moment. It’s an amazing school.” Drake smiled and Q nodded towards his office.

“Come, let’s talk about what you will be doing, it’s all calm now but soon you just never know.” Drake followed with a smile on his face. One of the Q Branch operatives watched with some trepidation, he wasn’t sure 007 would like this.

The glass of the windows was darkened and the door shut for what seems hours. Q would answer his phone but not his door.

It was around lunch time when James arrived in Q Branch; he looked around but didn’t see Q till he saw that his office glass was shaded. He frowned some, and went to the door and tried to open it and found it locked, he knocked and waited.

He knocked again, only louder and when no one answered, he got angry. One of the Q branch kids phoned Q and told him that he better answer the door now.

It opened and Q saw that it was James, and bit his lip and stood aside for James to enter and he stopped short seeing Drake, then turned to Q.

“Why didn’t you answer the door?” Q took a breath and looked at James.

“We were talking about Uni and I didn’t want to stop.” Drake stood up then and offered his hand.

“Hello, I am Drake Masters, new to Q branch and you are?” James shook his hand.

“I am Bond, James Bond.” He let Drakes hand go. Q turned to Drake.

“This is 007 the best agent of the Queen. Drake smiled and nodded. James just looked at them both then turned to Q.

“I thought we could have lunch but since you are busy I will just go.” He took Q’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze then left the room. Drake saw the exchange but didn’t say anything. Q shut the door again and smiled then went back to his seat.

“So let’s get you started on what to expect of Q Branch and the whole of MI6.” Q started typing on his laptop as Drake sat there with a very wide grin on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was around 6pm when James returned to Q Branch to get his companion to take him home. They had promised each other that when he was home that they would leave together unless Q was guiding an agent through a mission. He found Q sitting next to Drake at his computer and they looked pretty cozy.

One of the Q Branch minions saw James approach and coughed loudly so Q would look up. He walked up to Q and Drake.

“Q, its 6pm,” Q looked at the clock and realized it was, He stood up and stretched and James noticed how Drake watched him. Q went to his own laptop and powered it down and placed it in his satchel.

“Drake tomorrow we will go through how to guide agents and what protocols you must follow.” James helped him with his coat his eyes never leaving Drake.

“Fine Q and thank you, good to see you again 007.” James nodded to him but didn’t speak. Q waved to him and walked out with James. One of the other programmers came up to Drake and just about freaked out on him.

“Are you seriously crazy, do you not realize who he is?” Drake looked at the one called Thomas, but everyone called him T.

“What, I like Q so why not?” T was shaking his head now. Another of the programmers came up, who was known as D.

“Q is with James, and James is the most lethal agent we have, you have to be right mad to try and get Q from him.” Drake just shrugged and sat down.

“Not if I am what Q wants.” He smiled as the other two walked away shaking their heads.

James let Q in first then followed and set the alarms. Q was talking non-stop about Drake and how educated he was and how brilliant. James was getting really tired of hearing about him. He removed Q’s coat then his own and walked away because he was still talking about him. Rolling up his sleeves, James began cooking dinner; Q came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later and looked at what James was cooking.

“Oh bugger, I forgot to tell you, Drake and I had dinner before you came down to fetch me.” James stops and looks at him.

“Rhys, we got this fish yesterday for tonight, and now you come to tell me you had dinner already with Drake, Bloody hell.” James turned everything off and began the process of cooling everything so it wouldn’t ruin.

Q stood there biting his lip, watching James put away the dinner he had planned. Q was going to help him but James just waved him off.

“I got it Rhys.” It was then that Q’s private mobile rang, so he went into the other room to answer it. James finished and was wiping his hands when he heard Q say Drakes name. James stood there listening.

Q looked at James who stood there with a brow raised, so Q stopped the conversation about coding and put his mobile down.

“You barely know him and he has your private number?” Q had the decency to look embarrassed, his cheeks red. James just looked at him. Q took a breath then sighed.

“That number isn’t just for anyone Q; we use it for important things and emergencies and what was so important from Drake?” Q looked down then stood up and faced James.

“He just needed to ask a question about a coding line we went over today is all.” James huffed and turned around walking back to the kitchen, Q followed.

James was pissed, not only had this Drake person who has barely been around 12 hours ruined lunch and dinner but now he has his partners private line, James needed to have a talk with him. He took down the scotch and pours himself two fingers; When Q enters the kitchen and sees the scotch he huffs.

“You promised no scotch without a meal.” James stopped as he was about to drink it and raised a brow to him.

“And you promised meals with me did you not?” Q bit his lip and nodded in agreement. James drank it anyway, not caring if Q got pissed.

“You are quite smitten with this Drake are you not?” Q stood there shocked.

“James, I am not smitten and what a stupid word anyway.” He shrugs and walks past Q to the bedroom. Q follows in a huff and almost runs into the back of James when he stops.

“James turns and puts the glass down on a dresser then grabs Q and pulls him into a searing kiss. He bites at his lips then glides his tongue along Q’s bottom lip. Q melts into his arms and returns the kiss just as hungrily, his arms sliding around James’s muscled neck. Q whimpers and moans, rubbing himself against James until he pulls back and looks at him.

“I’m hungry, I’ll be back.” James leaves the bedroom and Q just standing there with his mouth open, getting his keys he turns off the alarms, and heads out the door. Q just stands there not believing what just happened, he huffs and heads into the living area gets his laptop and sits down on the couch and begins coding.

James sat at the café and thought about finding Drake’s flat and have a talk with him but decided against it because he knew it would piss off Q. He just had this feeling the guy wanted his partner and it bothered him. After eating he went back home and stepped inside finding Q asleep on the couch with his laptop still on. He set the alarms and locked the door then shrugged out of his coat setting it on the peg.

He quietly put away the laptop then removed Q’s shoes and gently picked him up in his arms, Q nuzzled against him as James carried him to bed. Putting him down, James undressed him then himself and got into the bed. He gathered Q to his large frame and prayed that Q never got tired of him, or leaves him, it would be devastating.

He whispered softly to a sleeping Q. “I love you Rhys.” James closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When James and Q got into MI6, they kissed then parted ways, James was called to M’s office and told he was going to Papa New Guinea and then to Kuala Lumpur, there is a large terrorist organization grouping there and he wants James to take out the leader. James nods and heads down to Q branch to be outfitted.

He was to leave in 12 hours and all he wanted was to spend them with Q. Upon entering the Branch, James finds him with Drake again, they are sitting at Q’s desk looking at his laptop, and he comes up behind them and waits. After 2 minutes, he coughs to get Q’s attention.

Q looks up and smiles then stands and walks with James over to a table that he had outfitted with all James would take with him. They talked about each item, James noted that Drake was watching them and he narrowed his eyes till Drake looked away, he turned back to Q and took each item from him including the gun and radio.

“You will have dinner with me tonight won’t you, I leave in 12 hours?” He was sounding hopeful and it was very telling in his voice. Q looked at him and smiled.

“Of course, isn’t it one of our rules?” James smiled and nodded then took Q by the arm to his office and shades the glass as he shuts the door. He took Q up against the wall, and kisses him soundly. They kissed like teenagers, all tongue and lips and teeth.

“I will miss you Rhys, don’t forget about me.” Q smacked him then bit his neck.

“Of course I won’t, I love you!” James nodded with relief then began kissing his neck. Q started whimpering when a knock sounded, causing James to growl in anger. Q sorted himself and answered the door, looking out at Drake.

“Um Q shouldn’t we get started on that search program before it gets too late in the day?” Q nodded and shut the door then turned back to a furious James. Q held up his hand before James could say anything.

“Yes I know he is annoying you, but give it time he is just learning.” James shook his head as he gathered Q close.

“He wants you Rhys, I can tell, he wants you for his own.” Q pulled James head down to touch foreheads, his hands on James’ face.

“I love you though, and nothing will change that, don’t worry.” James nodded but in the back of his mind he knew Q was clueless to what James could see.

They separated as Q went back to his laptop with Drake, James looking at him as he walked out of Q Branch; Drake had the decency to look down as James went by.

At 6pm James entered Q Branch and headed right to Q, but didn’t find him. He checked his office then looked around; he grabbed one of the smaller minions and inquired to where Q was. The one who went by R came up and said Q left with Drake over three hours ago saying something about getting coffee and something to eat. James’s hands instantly went to fists as he stormed out of Q Branch and MI6.

He called Q on his mobile and got voice mail, he only got angrier. He called Eve to have someone track Q to find out where he is. She called back saying his chip was reading he was at a café about 4 blocks to the west. James took a taxi to the place called Café Madrid, it was a place he had wanted to take Q but hadn’t had the chance.

He paid and went inside to find them at a far table in the back and Q and he were talking intimately it seemed and with the plates on the table they had both eaten. James was angry but also very hurt, meals before he leaves was one of their rules and this was the second one Drake had ruined. He watched them from the bar for a moment not sure when to approach when he saw it happen. Drake put his hand on Q’s and lifted it, pressing a kiss to his hand, he actually saw Q blush and it felt as if James had been punched in the stomach. When he saw Drake reach out to touch his face James launched himself over to them and grabbed Drake and slammed a fist into his face.

He got two more hits in before Q stopped him; breathing hard James let him go and grinned when he hit the floor hard. Q looked at James as if he had lost his mind.

“What is wrong with you?” James was breathing hard, and looked at Q.

“He was coming on to you and I told you he wanted that, I saw you both, his hand on yours and here you are eating together again, when you know I leave soon.” Q looked ashamed at least, then took James by the arm and led him out of the restaurant.

“It’s not what think; I don’t want him James, and I am sorry you saw what you did and yes we are eating and I again broke one of our rules please forgive me.” James shrugged him off and hailed a taxi.

“Coming Q?” James held the door open and gave him a look. Q got into the taxi as Drake walked out of the restaurant holding an ice pack to his face. James gave him a look that meant death if he touched what was his again. He saw that Drake had Q’s satchel so he went over and took it from him.

“You ever touch my partner again, no one will find your body, understand boffin?” Drake just nodded once but he was looking at Q when he did. James took the satchel and got into the taxi with Q. Once they were home, James walked ahead of Q into their flat after disarming it. He headed straight to the closet and took out a bag, James began filling it.

“James, are you hungry?” The look he gave Q scared him. He could see how upset and hurt James was.

“Would it matter now, you already ate, who cares how I feel.” Zipping up the bag, he took down the hanging bag that he kept a fresh suit in and carried everything to the door. Q followed him, tears in his eyes. James turned and pulled him into his arms, then cupped his face.

“Don’t make me regret loving you Q; I have changed everything I am for you. All I do is for you.” He kissed him softly as if he was making a memory. Q leaned up returning that kiss and whimpering softly.

He let Q go and took his bags and left, deciding to leave early instead of spending it with Q. He was too angry and needed space from him.

Q sat on the couch, ignoring texts and calls from Drake; he only talked to James right before he boarded his flight. Q again had apologized to James and told him he loved him and to please come home.

Later the next day Q was leading James through a tough area of Ampang a city outside of Kaula Lumpur. He was being chased by four men, two with automatic weapons.

“Take the left and head down the alleyway 007, there should be double doors there, enter and get down.”

“Acknowledged,” he heard James enter the building then heard running footsteps go past where he was. James exited the building and shot two of the men down then ran back the way he came.

Q and James went on for about twenty minutes until all the men were dead. James thanked him.

“Once again Q, you are the best, at more than just this.” Q smiled and most of Q branch did as well, finding that things were well between their leader and the most lethal agent of MI6.

“Q..Q..?” James was back on the com asking for him, he found there were a few more men coming. Q had his earpiece out and was talking to Drake. D heard and went fast to Q who pushed them away because he was deep in this conversation. So D did what anyone would do, she got on the com and was looking into Q’s laptop and helped James get away safely.

“Where in the bloody hell is Q, who is this?” Scared she answered him swiftly.

“D 007, Q is um, um, busy?” She heard James growl and cuss loudly, she was blushing and getting upset, when Q turned and realized what was going on, he grabbed the com from her and got back online.

“007 are you alright?” James growled and told him what happened then before taking off his own com he said something that he felt.

“What do you care, busy with your new boyfriend Quartermaster, I’ll handle it from here….alone it seems, 007 out!” Q heard the com go and stood there with all of Q Branch watching him. He put down the com and went to his office and shut the door locking it and shading the windows, then everyone in Q Branch looked at Drake and no one had a smile on their face.

J walked over to Drake, J was rather large well at least for a programmer and pushed him against the wall. Warning him to stop whatever it was he was doing, it could cost a life, and then walked away. Drake smoothed down his shirt and sat back down at his computer.

Q sat in his office with his head in his hands, all he could think was how stupid he was, letting his ego be inflated by Drake and ignoring his duties to James and all of MI6 by putting him in danger. He just couldn’t get Drake out of his head, they were on the same level almost and the same age, they had so much in common. Drake was easy to look at also and he seemed to really like him but what would he be jeopardizing, Q laughed then he knew exactly what he was doing, he would be losing the love of his life, a man who gave over everything he was to Q, all his good and bad. There were no secrets between them; it was all laid bare one night in their flat when James had come home almost dead from a mission.

James had cried and vented all night then he had expressed more love for Q than he had for anyone in his life. Q in his life had never had someone feel so much for him. He had to push Drake away to someone else, R would be best. He stood up and smoothed his cardigan and walked and opened his office door and calling for Drake to come in. When he did and shut the door.

Q let lust overwhelm him and grabbed him and kissed him hard, Drake gave back just as hard and wrapped Q up in his arms and they kissed passionately, all tongue and teeth.

Q pushed him off and looked at him breathing hard, swallowing he looked at Drake.

“We cannot do this, I have someone in my life and I cherish him, you will be working with R from now on.” Drake who was breathing hard himself growled and approached Q.

“You want me, I can see it and you have ignored your agent boyfriend for me, indulge Q, you know you want it.” Q shook his head and told Drake to leave his office. He fixed his shirt and left it to go find R.

Q shut the door and slid down the wall and held his head and began crying, he had kissed another betraying James. He felt awful for and wanted James home so he could apologize, and beg for forgiveness.

He stayed in his office and called James on his mobile. When James finally answered he sounded angry and Q couldn’t blame him.

“James, I apologize, he had a question about a new program I designed and I got caught up into it, and I could have gotten you killed and I am deeply sorry, can you please forgive me?” He heard James let out a breath and he bit his lip waiting for his reply.

“So, it was Drake again, I see now where our loyalties lie, God forbid I need you when I am being shot at, if I need anything I will call D.” He hung up after that and Q shut his mobile and sat there feeling ashamed. He called R into his office and told her he was going home and that she would be in charge of 007 and that from now on she would be testing and training Drake. She nods and doesn’t say anything, because she can tell he is upset about earlier.

Q took the tube home, deciding to punish himself by getting on and being jostled around. Once he was home he set all the alarms and sat there thinking about what he had done.

It was midnight and Q was still awake when he heard a buzz on the intercom from downstairs, picking up his computer he brought up the camera feed and saw that it was Drake. He buzzed him in and opened his door and saw him come up. He stood there and looked at him, Drake returned that look then walked right up to Q and began kissing him, and Q didn’t stop him. They stumbled their way back into the flat and Drake kicked the door shut, still kissing, Q began undoing his shirt as Drake tugged off Q’s cardigan.

Breaking the kiss, Drake stood there breathing hard as he removed his shirt to reveal muscles and a hard six pack. Q reached out and touched his chest, causing Drake to moan. He leaned in and kissed Q’s face and neck, still undressing him. They ended up in the bedroom, and Q sat down on the bed and Drake got down on his knees undoing Q’s belt and pants, touching his now hardening cock. He slides his tongue around the head then began sucking down the length. Q moaned putting his hand in his hair and pushing his head down, Drake took all of him then slid his mouth up swirling his tongue around the head and against the slit. Q watched him take his cock, his fingers tangled in his hair.

Drake looked up and him then smiled and moved up his body and pushed him back into the bed. Q wrapped him up in his arms as they kissed and touched.

Q sat up and got a condom from a pack he and James never used anymore and the lube. Drake took the condom and placed it on as Q removed his trousers; Drake’s pants were around his thighs as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He got the lube and slicked up his cock and fingers.

Q lay back looking up at Drake, then got up and turned over onto his stomach, offering himself.

Drake gently eased a finger into Q, slowly pumping it to find that one spot that would send him over the edge. Q was moaning and  writhing in front of him, encouraging Drake to do more by adding another finger.

Q moaned out his name calling for him to just fuck him already, Q had dragged a pillow under him, raising his ass further to Drake; he pulled Q’s cheeks apart and licked over his ring of muscles causing Q to cry out in pleasure. Drake then began to push himself into Q; his fingers gripped his hips tightly and thrusts himself into his body. Q threw back his head panting with want, bucking back his hips towards Drake. He ran his hands over Q’s back leaving nail marks, he was grunting and thrusting harder and harder. He pulled Q up and slid an arm around him then bit his neck as he ground his cock deep inside him. Q cried out again came over the pillow and his stomach, with his body in the throes of orgasm; he tightened on Drake sending him over the edge as well. They collapses atop the bed, Q pushing the cushion out from under him and onto the floor, he laid there on his stomach slowly coming to his senses.

Drake fell onto the bed next to him onto his back breathing hard. He tossed the condom off and into the bin. Q sat up swiftly and looked at Drake whose face was reading like the cat who had the canary.

“You need to leave, now!” Q got up out of the bed and pulled on his trousers. Drake just looked at him then slowly got out of bed.

“Having second thoughts, little late isn’t it?” Drake pulled on his pants and trousers and then put on his shoes.

“Just leave!” Q went to the front door and opened it as Drake got his shirt off the floor and left the flat. Q shut the door and locked it then set the alarms, he slowly walked into the bedroom he shares with James, the bed where they love each other physically, He stood there with tears in his eyes, then began removing the soiled linens. He washed them then stood in the shower and cried hard tears at what he did. He betrayed the true love of his life and he didn’t know if he could ever fix it. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was three in the morning and Q was still awake, images crowding his mind, images of him and Drake fucking and that was all it was, fucking, no soft words of love, no tender touching, just bodies sweating and fucking, no emotion. Q had grown up in a family that wasn’t big on emotions and how to deal with them; his parents were not exactly passionate for each other and more or less cheated on each other just for fun. Q had been avoiding relationships for a long time because of his parents, he was so naive but he knew what cheating was and he had done it, he was his father.

His face was tearstained, his nose and eyes red from crying. He just couldn’t understand why he did it, why would he risk so much for so little. Wiping his face again, he looked to the mantle and there were the two pictures they had someone take of them while on a little holiday in Scotland, they were visiting Glamis Castle.

James had asked a lady to take a picture of them both, James had his arm around Q and they were both facing the camera and had huge smiles on their faces, James with his craggy face looked so handsome. He had laughed when the Lady had told James to kiss him and when he did Q had scrunched his face up. It was a set of pictures that they cherished. After that James would often kiss Q hard on the cheek just so he would scrunch his face up and they would both end up laughing.

Q hugged a cushion to his chest as he lay on the couch. He thought about the last few days and why he would risk everything he ever wanted on a one night stand. Drake had praised him endlessly and admired him for being so smart and being a Quartermaster at his young age. It was like having a fan, and he had stroked Q’s ego. It wasn’t like Drake wasn’t easy to look at, he was handsome, not like James but he was handsome and around the same age as Q. Both had graduated top of their class and had entered the same field. Only Q had been headhunted by MI6 after hacking into their system for a lark when he was working on programs for a Computer company, Drake had gone on to MIT.

How was he going to tell James, there was no way he could keep that a secret, it would destroy him internally. He got up and went into the restroom and pulled off his t shirt and looked in the mirror it was then he noticed the bite mark, he panicked and turned slightly and saw the scratch marks as well, all he could do was growl out the word bastard.

Brushing his teeth and washing his face, he went and got dressed covering up his neck with a high collar shirt and his cardigan he got his satchel and coat then called for a taxi and waited downstairs, since he couldn’t sleep he would go work.

It was around eight am when Eve walked into Q branch and handed him some paperwork for a new weapon he was designing. She saw his face and touched his cheek.

“Are you alright love?” She looked worried and when he faced her she was shocked at his appearance, so he took her hand in his and led her to his office and shut the door the glass already shaded.

“Eve, I have ruined everything, and I do mean ruined.” She looked so concerned she sat him down and joined him, taking his hands in hers.

“I…I shagged Drake.” Eve’s eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. Q was staring at his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

“You bloody well didn’t, Q for god sake James, how will you tell, how will he take it, oh Q.” She hugged him fiercely letting him cry on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t help myself, he was so charming and he praised me endlessly and stroked my ego, I lost control and now I will lose everything.” He leaned back and grabbed a tissue wiping his face.

“Oh Q, I have no idea how to help you but you should always tell the truth, James cannot handle lies and trust is so important to him. I don’t envy you.” She hugged him again and told him that if he needed to stay with her he was more than welcome, he softly thanked her as she left.

When she exited his office she looked over at Drake and gave him a look that would scare mortal men. Drake just gave her a smug look until she walked over to him; her Louboutin’s clicking on the tile flooring. She planted her hands on either side of his desk trapping him there.

“When James finds out, and he will find out, I do not envy you, now you can leave now and try to disappear but since we are MI6, you know we will find you. I would rather enjoy watching James tear you apart, Q is a vulnerable person, not having the easiest upbringing and emotionally he in most ways can be compromised and I think you recognized that and played on it. What I don’t think you understood was. How dangerous his boyfriend is, good luck!” She winked and walked away like she owned the building.

Drake sat there and watched her go, then turned back to his computer then noticed a lot of people were staring at him in disgust. They didn’t know the details but most of them could surmise what happened. He swallowed when he saw D run a finger across her neck then winked. R knocked on Q’s door and was let in, she had brought him fresh hot tea and he shut the door behind her.

D got on the com with James when once again someone was after him; she smiled when Q joined her and helped her out without James hearing him. He all but ignored Drake now, only R would deal with him, he had confessed to R and she understood as it had happened to her as well so she offered him this advice. She told Q to just tell James the truth, it would hurt and it might end things but in the long run the truth is always best.

James thanked D, and she told him a car was coming for him now and his flight was in two hours, he thanked her and told her to tell Q he loved him and he would be home soon. Q smiled but didn’t speak, she told James she would sure tell him and to hurry home safe.

Q worked in his office most of the day because it was quiet for now since James was the only agent out and he was headed home. Q looked at his mobile when it pinged and smiled when he saw the message.

_I miss you and can’t wait to see you, be home for me, will be coming there first! J_

Q quickly typed out a reply and sent it off.

_I will be there waiting, I missed you too and once again I am sorry! I love you! Q_

His mobile pinged again and he snatched it up and smiled.

_I love you so much Rhys, so glad you are mine! J_

Q bit his lip and began slowly crying, it was all lost now, so he typed out what would be his last text to James he was sure.

_I love you so much James, you mean everything to me, see you soon!” Q_

When six pm came, Q got out of his chair and stretched then gathered up his things and walked out locking his office. R approached him and said she sent Drake home a while ago.

He nodded and she smiled and touched his cheek. Telling him it will be alright, he smiled but he knew it wouldn’t be.

Q got home and cleaned, then remade the bed with clean sheets, then cleaned up and picked up the bin in the bedroom and noticed the condom and flinched; he quickly threw the trash in the large bag and tried to get it out of his mind. He gathered up all the trash and threw it out. He started scrubbing the floors in the kitchen and bathroom, he wanted everything perfect when James got home. He washed clothes and dusted, he was off the next few days and wanted to enjoy them with James in a clean home but then he realized he might be living alone soon.

 

He had to tell James, but how, what would he say or how would he say it? By the way Love I shagged that new programmer and how was your day? He shook his head and once he was done he sat there on the couch and closed his eyes wishing and wishing he hadn’t slept with Drake.

Q woke the next morning and rubbed his neck thinking the couch is no place to sleep. He looked at his phone and noticed a missed call; when he checked the number he saw it was Drake, when he listened to the voicemail he got angry.

_Dearest Q, All of your friends have threatened me, it wasn’t my fault you wanted me, tell them to back off or I tell everyone what you did._

He hung up his mobile and tossed it aside, he looked up when he heard the door open and James was standing there smiling at him, he got up and ran to him and jumped into his arms. James smiled and grabbed him and swung him around then kissed him soundly.

“I missed you so much Rhys, I hate sleeping alone.”  He sets Q down and cups his face in his hands and leans down kissing him. Q returned that kiss as he pulled off James’ coat and was touching him, looking for wounds. James just laughed and decided to begin undressing, he kicked the door shut and took Q’s hand in his and led him to the bedroom, then began undressing.

Q watched and smiled, admiring James physique, he saw a few wounds but nothing really too serious. Once James was naked he started to undress Q, he laughed and tried to get away from him but couldn’t. James grabbed and dragged him to the bathroom and removed the rest of his clothing and pushed him into the shower then stopped. Q stood there laughing till he turned and saw James’s face.

“Your back, what happened to your back?” he pulled Q out of the shower then turned him around and then he saw his neck.

“You have a bite mark on the back of your neck?” Emotions were running all over James’s face and Q began to cry.  James grabbed him and growled.

“Who hurt you, did someone attack you, and did they assault you?” Q wanted so bad to lie but he couldn’t. So he walked past James into the bedroom and got dressed. James just stood there naked, he was always comfortable naked.

Once Q was dressed he turned and looked at James, all he saw on his face was concern, and love.

“No one assaulted me, I….I…gave into my basic desires and slept with Drake.” James just stood there; he honestly thought Q was lying. It seemed to take forever for it to sink in.  He went over to the armoire and got his sweats out and put on some boxer briefs then his sweats and a t shirt.

Q was standing there wanting to scream so bad just to get James to say something, anything. Once James was dressed, he had even put on socks and his sneakers.

He turned and went over to him and touched his cheek.

“I’m going for a run, I love you Rhys but when I come back, I want you gone!” He turned and left Q standing there, and ran as hard as he could in the rain, because all he wanted to do was beat something till whatever it was or whoever it was felt as awful as he did.

After two hours of running he stopped, breathing hard and his t shirt soaked with sweat and rain. He texted Eve that he wanted the address, she quickly texted it back.  He ran up the stairs and entered the building and knocked on a door.

When the door opened he launched himself into the flat and began to beat down Drake. He landed punch after punch; he hit him so many times his face was a mask of blood. James stood up, shaking out his hand as he stood over him, ignoring his groaning. Breathing hard James grabbed his shirt and lifted him up and was about to begin again when someone in the hallway stopped him, so he dropped him down and walked out of the flat and down the stairs.

Q had begun crying as soon as the door slammed shut. He collapsed to the floor sobbing. Q answered thinking it was James but it was Eve telling him that James had asked for Drake’s address and all Q could do was laugh as he cried.

“He kicked me out; can I come and stay with you?” She of course said yes and told him to pack and she would send a taxi over.  He had two bags packed and his coat on and locked up the flat and walked down to the sidewalk and waited for the taxi all he could think about was James and how he fucked up everything, could he even fix it.  


	4. Chapter 4

James headed into a pub and sat down, he started to order a scotch then realized he had his mobile but didn’t have his wallet. He let out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands. The bartender came over to him and asked what he wanted; he said nothing explaining that he didn’t have his wallet on him. Bartender shrugged and said it was fine; it was a slow night so gave James two fingers of scotch. Thanking the bartender he saluted him with the tumbler and drank it down, letting it burn its way down his throat. He and the Bartender talked for a while about his job and what was going on in the world.

“So James, why are you in here, don’t you have someone lovely to go home to?” He poured James more and leaned against the bar. James drank half then sort of laughs.

“I did, Niles but he decided while I was out of town to shag someone else.” Niles whistled and shook his head then opened a new bottle of scotch.

“Ouch, how did you find out if I might ask?” James smiled and explained that he found the marks on his body from his over amorous bed partner. Niles grimaced and shook his head.

“You go and risk your life out of town and come back, wanting to shag your lover and he had already been shagged.”  James gave him an odd look, then drank down his scotch and quietly asked.

“How do you know I risk my life?” Niles smiled and looked at him.

“Look at you, perfect physic and you have a lot of scars on you, and I’ve done this job for a long time and I can read people and I see it all.” James laughed and gave him props for his skills.

Q was at Eve’s crying on her couch, Eve got up and went to the kitchen to fix him tea as she waited for the water to heat she texted James that Q was at her flat and that he was crying uncontrollably and that she had seen his phone and heard the call from Drake who was threatening to expose it all at work and ruin Q.

James looked at the text then called Eve. Niles stepped away to give him privacy.

“Is he alright?” He had to ask even though he was hurt. Eve explained he was fine but she wasn’t sure she could leave him alone. She had already heard him once talk about ending it. That surprised James so he told her he would be there in a few minutes, she said she would take care of him.

Niles saw that he ended his call and walked back over to him.

“Your partner?” James nodded and put his mobile in his pocket. He stood up and offered his hand to him; Niles took it and gave it a good shake.

“Thank you Niles, I will return the favor soon, I promise.” Niles laughed and waved him off.

“Go let him apologize then shag the shit out of him.” James laughed and saluted as he left. He grabbed a taxi and headed to Eve’s, he told her to meet him downstairs. When he arrived he made her pay the taxi because he didn’t have his wallet. She just huffed and called him a cheeky bastard.

When she went downstairs to pay, he walked into the flat and saw Q sitting on her couch holding a cushion against his chest and his head down. He sat down but didn’t say anything but he held out his hand to him. Q looked up and sniffed then looked at James and then his hand. He looked back at his face, and then with a sob he moved into James arms and began sobbing all over again. James held him close, Eve came into the flat and quietly tiptoed into her bedroom and shut the door.

They sat there, just holding each other; he let Q get all his emotions out before speaking. He found some tissues next to them and grinned thinking Eve could walk quieter than a mouse.

He pulled Q back and wiped his face, cupping his face he leans in and kisses him.

“Do you love me?” Q nodded and began to talk but James stopped him. He touched his face and lips tenderly.

“Do you want him over me?” Q emphatically shook his head no.

“I went and beat the shite out of him and I will not hear anything about it from you…agreed?” Q nodded.

“I love you Rhys, but you have betrayed my trust and I do not give out trust easily.” Q bit his lip and lowered his head and James saw fresh tears. He tilted his head up and using his thumbs wiped away his tears.

“Christ, I wish I didn’t love you so much, I could just walk away from you.” James voice was full of emotions, Q saw tears forming, and James was gripping him tightly. He was breathing hard, and looked at Q then tossed him upon the couch and began kissing him hard, bruising his lips. Q whimpered and clung to him, kissing him back as hard with tears in his eyes.

James pulled back and looked down at Q, seeing the emotions and tears then all he could see was Drake with Q clinging to him.

“I can’t…I can’t you …you gave yourself to him freely, you broke us, I hope it was worth it.” He got up and left Eve’s flat, walking away not caring that it was still raining.

Q lay there for a few moments then sat up and just stared at the wall, it was if he had broken down inside, when Eve entered the room she looked and saw that James was gone and Q was still there and almost catatonic.

When James got home he slammed the door behind him and stalked around the flat, he needed to vent to break something.

He went over to the mantle and saw the pictures of them in Scotland; he throws it against the wall, breaking the glass.

He went to the bedroom and picked up a pillow and breathed it in and smelled that it was freshly laundered causing him to growl so he threw the pillow across the room.

 He figured Q would wash away the evidence. He opened the drawer next to the bed and saw the condom box was missing one, he picked up the box and went to the window opening it and threw them out. He paced the bedroom then stopped, he never thought Q would do this; it was Vesper all over again, betrayed again, seemed to be James lot in life.

 

He sat down on their bed and just didn’t know what to do. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he just wouldn’t cry. He gets up repacks his bag and gets a clean suit out. He gets everything he needs and locks the loft, then takes off to MI6.

It was about 7am now as he drove to work, he decided to join Alex in Moscow to help him with a really tough mission. He went into the office and smiled at Eve but didn’t let her ask anything. She buzzed him through to M.

M looked at him and saw that James looked like he wanted to slaughter someone.

“So, what can I do for you 007?” M stood up and went over to the front of his desk and sat down, James just stood there then smiled.

“M, send me to help Alec, I think he could use my assistance.”

M looked at James closely; he saw the red eyes and tense jawline. He could see James was going through something but he knew better than to ask.

“Alright 007, go down to Q branch and get outfitted, I don’t believe Q is in yet so R can set you up. James nodded and walked out, then headed out of Eve’s office without talking to her and headed down to Q branch.

R was there and as headed towards her, he saw Q coming out of his office. James stops short and looks at him then lets out a breath and goes to R. She turned when she saw Q’s face and goes over to James.

“So you are going to Russia, I have a kit for you over here we just furbished, it has everything you need. There will be a flight waiting for you at Heathrow; do you have your current passport?”

James nodded but didn’t speak; she knew what was going on between them and from what she could see, Q had been honest with James and it hadn’t gone well.

He took his kit then headed out of Q branch without so much as a word to Q. She saw Q go after him, they stood outside the glass doors, no one in Q branch could hear but they could see if they looked.

“James please, please just give me a moment.” James stopped and turned but still didn’t speak. Q took a deep breath and reached out for his hand but was given a look so he took back his hand.

“James, please don’t go, I am so sorry for betraying you, I know you truly must hate me but…” James cut him off and leaned in to him.

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel; you fucked him in our bed, OUR BED!!!” Q flinched and stepped back. But James pulled him back.

“You did this, you broke my heart, and I trusted you and you threw it all away for a shag with someone who flattered you. You lose Q.”

He let go of Q’s arm and stepped back now, before leaving he looked at him, his eyes sad and he looked so tired.

“I gave myself over to you Q, all of me, more than I ever have, even more than I did with Vesper. I honestly don’t think we will recover from this.” He turned and left, leaving Q behind. He just stood there, Q felt as if he was dying, he put a hand on the glass as if to hold himself up and R ran out and put her arm around him.

She led him away from Q branch and to a restroom, not caring if it was for ladies; she sat him down on a bench and got some paper towels, wetting them then places them against Q’s face. He wasn’t talking or anything. She opened her mobile and called Eve and told her to come down to the restroom.

She joined them and sat down; R explained what she saw but couldn’t say what was said.

“Why did I do it, why did I ruin something so perfect something I’ve never had before, I had the most perfect relationship and I ruined it for a shag, stupid fucking shag.” He hung his head and started sobbing.

“I just want to die, I literally want to die, I can’t live without him, I cannot!” Eve and R held him and rocked him gently, they looked at each other over his head, knowing they were thinking the same thing, he needed to be watched.

Eve lifted his head up and smiled.

“You are staying with me tonight; we will binge and have a good talk and we will figure out what you can do to fix this.” He nodded but didn’t look convinced anything could fix this.

James was on his flight to St. Petersburg then taking a train to Saratov to meet up with Alec. He took a picture from his pocket, one of the ones from Scotland, he had snagged it before leaving, the one where they are smiling at the camera. He touched Q’s face with his fingertip, He let out a breath and looked out the window, even though all he could see was blue sky, he wished the last week had never happened, and he could start over with Rhys.

He was thinking that he had made mistakes in his life, even unfortunately gotten someone killed, yet he lived to love again, why not give Rhys another chance, everyone makes mistakes and it proves once and for all that he was human and not a machine like James teased him about.

 

He put the picture away and patted his pocket. He had a lot to think about.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Q had pulled himself together and went to his office and did coding and deciding that designing a new weapon would help clear his mind. He had noticed when Drake had entered Q branch and was shocked he even showed. Q hid a small smile at the damage that James had done to him.

It looked as if he had a broken nose and both eyes bruised. He sat at his computer and did his coding as told by R, Q shaded his glass.

In Saratov, James met up with Alec, when he shook James hand, he saw the slight wince and looked down seeing how bruised up his knuckles were.

“What the hell James, started hitting walls in your boredom?” James laughed and shook his head no.

“I…let’s just say I took out my frustrations on someone who deserved it.” Alec raised a brow then shakes his head laughing. Alec could tell James was lying in some way but he didn’t probe any further.

“Come on, I’ll clue you in on what is going on here.” James only nods and follows.

Q stayed late and he thought he was alone till he heard a knock on his office door, thinking it was Moneypenny he opened the door and was about to shut it when he saw it was Drake, but he pushed it back open.

“Do you see what your thug boyfriend did to me, Do you, I should take this to M and have Bond charged.” Drake pushed Q and he stumbled back against his desk. He was frightened; even though he had some training in fighting this wasn’t his forte.

“I should beat the shite out of you for this; your boyfriend almost killed me.” Q got around the desk as Drake ranted on, he pushed a panic button he had installed but as soon as he did Drake was on him and began to hit him in the head, Q screamed and was fighting him off but Drake was stronger than him and he got a few hard hits into Q’s head before security came and grabbed Drake.

He was struggling to get away from them but the men were quite large and had a bit more assault training than he did. They had brought one medical assistant with them and she was quickly checking Q.

Where they took Drake Q didn’t know nor did he ask, He was tended in medical and found to only have a concussion and a black eye, his bottom lip was split but he would be alright. They kept him overnight because of his head injury; he just laid there thinking about James.

Eve visited Q in medical and held his hand, as he slept and she secretly took a pic of his face with her phone right before he woke up.

“Pity, such a lovely face you have.” She smiled and he smiled back at her, she lifted his hand and kissed it.

“I fought him good though, but think I need a bit more training, I plan to press charges once I am out of here.” Eve just giggled and Q looked puzzled.

“Q, really, you the head of Q branch and a very valuable asset of MI6, you do honestly think that man is even around anymore, hmmm?”

Q sat up then winced and lays back down.

“You mean he is gone, like gone.” She just shook her head.

“Q love, he is no longer around now let’s move on and figure out how we will get you back in James pants.” Q sighed and shook his head.

“No Eve, I ruined what we had, I have lost his trust and his love, I might as well just figure it’s over and so should you.” Eve just smiled then leaned down to kiss his cheek saying she would be back to see him.

Q laid back and closed his eyes, and wished over and over that James would take him back and forgive him.

Once Eve was out of medical she texted the photo of Q’s face to James with the words.

_Q in medical, drake went crazy on him, we are holding drake till you return, be safe and come home, and he needs you. Eve._

James was acting as Alec’s muscle, staying quiet and listening as Alec went over the supply of arms, and how much he could supply. James felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and fished it out and read the text, his eyes narrowed but he cooled it down and put his phone away.

The meeting took over two hours with the negotiations going well; they decided to meet later that evening for dinner and drinks. Back at the hotel as Alec loosens his tie, James opened his phone again and re-read the text, then looked at Alec.

“Q was physically attacked by a co-worker.” Alec turned sharply and went over to James.

“Is he alright, is anything broken.” James showed him the pic that Eve had sent; Alec let out a whistle then looked at James.

“You need to go?” James didn't say anything and that concerned Alec.

“What is going on James, I don’t understand why you are hesitating?” James put his phone away and went over and sat down at the table.

“Q cheated on me, he slept with one his programmers in our bed.”

Alec sat down hard; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He gave James a shocked look.

“You cannot be serious brother, Q a cheater this I cannot believe.” James just shrugged.

“Believe it, and he told me what he did, he confessed to it and I beat the shit out of the guy who had him I guess he retaliated on Q.”

Alec stood up and paced then stopped looking at James.

“What are you going to do? “ James let out a breath and got up.

“I have to go and take care of this, but I still haven’t forgiven Q.”

Alec nodded and got his jacket as did James.

“I’ll drive you to the train station.” James smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Too bad you’re not attracted to me huh Brosky!” Alec just laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You wish you could have me!” they both laughed.

Q was home, a bandage on his forehead; once he was inside he looked around and realized he would have to move. He found the broken picture frame but only one of the pictures, the one of his scrunched up face as James kissed him, he couldn’t find the other one and figured James probably tore it up, he sat down on the couch and sighed, he really didn’t relish the idea of looking for a new flat, but since he was now single it had to happen.

“He fixed some tea then sat down, it would be a long night, so he ordered takeaway and started packing his things. He ate as he packed; only sitting down when his head began to throb. He had been told to take it easy, but he needed to do this before James got back.

He was pulling down a bag when he became dizzy; he went to sit down then blacked out and collapsed on the rug.

 

James arrived at MI6 and Eve met him once he was inside and led him downstairs to well below the building, not many knew about this area. She opened the door; James looked inside and saw Drake sitting on the floor in a corner with his head down.

James smirked and told her to come back in ten minutes. She winked and left him alone as he entered the room and shut the door.

When Drake looked up after hearing the door open he scrambled up and panicked.

James removed his shirt and laid it aside then moved to Drake and grabbed him and thrust him against the wall, his head bouncing off.

“I am going to tear you apart for ruining what was mine!” Eve had the room wired and was listening to each hit and thud, she could hear James growl and pummel him and it made her smile especially because this passion James was showing meant he still cared about Q.

She opened the door just as it turned ten minutes and found James buttoning his cuff and smiling at her, she shut the door behind her and walked with James, Drake a mess on the floor, she wasn’t sure if he was breathing but it didn’t matter, they would come collect whatever was left and deposit his body somewhere.

James stood in front of her; she fixed his collar then kissed his cheek.

“James, go home to Q and fix this, he needs you badly. And you know he loves you, he just got blindsided by flattery and such, it was a simple human mistake.” James leaned and kissed her cheek.

He got into his car and drove home, wondering what he would find, hopefully Q was still there because they had a lot to talk about.

When James arrived he found bags packed causing him to frown. He looked around but didn’t see Q, first going into the kitchen but he wasn’t there, he heard a groan coming from the bedroom and rushed into it to find Q up against the bed holding his head.

“Q, are you alright?” Q looked up and smiled, he wanted so badly to touch him.

“Just got a little dizzy and blacked out for a moment, not taking the advice and taking it easy, have to pack.” James touched his face and lips.

“He got you good didn’t he, well he isn’t an issue anymore and you should be resting and why are you packing?” Q leaned into his touch when he palmed his cheek then looked at him puzzled.

“I figured you wanted me gone, after all I did betray you, I ruined everything we had, I was selfish and uncaring and thinking only about myself instead of us, flattery and attention seduced me and I was weak.”

James leaned in and kissed his forehead, then rested his own against Q’s.

“I love you Rhys, and after what happened I didn’t want to love you anymore, I honestly wanted to forget you, but you see Rhys, you are embedded in my heart and soul and for some reason I just can’t get you out them.” James pulled Q into his lap and held him. Q was softly crying and held James tightly.

“You tore me up Rhys, you ripped up my heart and it’s still healing but I don’t want to lose you. I love you so much and I just can’t see a life without you. You made me whole again and I will never understand why you did this but I am willing to let it go and move on.” James leaned back and looked into his eyes. Q looked at him with tear filled eyes. James touched his face tenderly; emotions on his face and Q could see tears in his eyes.

“Why did you do this Rhys, why did you break us, I thought you were happy, didn’t I make you happy, I tried so hard to be what you wanted, I stopped sleeping with marks, I don’t drink as much, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!” James dumped him on the floor and paced. Q hit the floor hard and cowers for a moment till James calms himself.

Slowly Q got up and took a deep breath, fixing his glasses he goes to James and attempts to touch him, knowing when James was in this state he could be deadly but Q didn’t care, he would die for James.

He put his hand to James chest and was met with James grabbing him and shoving him to the wall. Q hit hard and lost his breath and opened his eyes.

“Kill me, kill me James, because without you I am dead, I don’t want to live without you in my life, so do it, snap my neck!” James was breathing hard, the rage he had been holding was all pent up even beating Drake down didn’t take away the edge he only masked it.

He let go of Q because he couldn’t kill someone he loved so much it hurt. Q fell to the floor and scrambled to get up and went to James and pushed him, causing him to stumble.

“Do it James, kill me, leave me in pieces, I know you want to, I broke your heart, I ruined your trust in me, I don’t deserve to live any longer so why  not just snap my  neck.” He grabbed James hand and placed it on his neck, staring into his blue eyes.

James put a grip on his neck, he felt like tightening it so he did; James was staring back at Q, who didn’t even flinch, he was staring right into his eyes, tears falling down his face. James gripped harder, but Q didn’t even try to stop him, James was beginning to breathe harder.

He looked at his hand then back at Q’s eyes, Q still didn’t try to stop him, so he squeezed more and was shocked when Q leaned into his hand. James leaned in further his face so close to Q’s that they were breathing the same air, and just as he was about to squeeze even more, he slides his hand around Q’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. James let the tears fall as did Q, who was audibly sobbing now. The kiss was full of passion and emotion.

When James broke the kiss he pulled Q into a hug, Q clung to him like his life depended on it.

“I love you Rhys, I can’t lose you please, I need you!” Q was sobbing loudly now and pulled back kissing James’s face.

“Oh James, I love you so much I am so sorry I hurt you can you please forgive me, I don’t want to lose you.” James nodded, he couldn’t speak, so he just nodded and pulled Q to the living room and the couch.

“I can’t sleep on that bed Q, we need to find another bed.” Q nodded and told him they would find a new one tomorrow.

They both lay on the couch naked touching each other and kissing after loving on each other, James pulled a blanket that was on the back of the couch and lays it over them both. Q snuggled closer to James, kissing his neck, whispering his love for him; James smiled and wrapped him tighter in his arms.

 

  

After a weekend of loving each other, he found Q searching under the couch and around the living area of the flat; James came into the room from the bedroom after making up their new bed, with all new linens and such. He found Q on his knees looking for the something.

“Mmmm…what a beautiful sight, you on your knees, can I come join you?” Q just gave him a withered look then went back picking up the rug and looking under the couch again.

“I can’t find that picture of us from Scotland.” When Q looked up again James was holding it so he could see it.

“Where did you find it?” Q took it into his hands then stood up.

“I had it with me in Russia, I wanted to tear it up but I couldn’t we were so happy, so there it is.” Q kissed him and took it over to the mantle to be put in the new frame with the other picture.

James grabbed him and kissed his cheek hard, causing Q to scrunch up his face.

 

End.


End file.
